


Pretty Coincidental (how we're perfect for each other)

by Wally_Birb



Series: Pretty Faces [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Panic Attacks, allusion to minor character death, different POV, honestly just read the one before this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/pseuds/Wally_Birb
Summary: Dick's opinion of Felicity stays the same now and forever. The only question is how he realized he was in love.





	Pretty Coincidental (how we're perfect for each other)

The first time Dick sees her, he’s waiting for a bus to get home from work. His car had been wrecked in a high speed chase a few days earlier which left him in a lurch when it came to getting around the city as just Richard Grayson. Being left in a lurch meant having to take the city’s bus from the precinct back to his apartment.

And apparently, taking the bus meant sitting next to the most adorable human being he’d ever laid his eyes on. He took stock of her from the corner of his eyes--seeing that she’d tensed when she saw him.

She was cute. Her blonde hair was up out of her face, but it looked like it suffered a good amount of abuse, meaning that she was probably stressed and pulling at it or running her fingers through it. Her clothes were comfortable--a t-shirt with the words ‘Ask Me About My Feminism’ and black joggers with running shoes and a red, white, and black plaid jacket made to look like a flannel was tied around her waist. She looked like the definition of stressed out college student, but Dick would guess graduate school if she was going for a degree.

Of course, given the glasses, callouses on her fingers, tiny chemical burn scars, and vague smell of oil, he’d also guess that she worked in some kind of engineering lab and she’d been working for a while. Her makeup had faded, her freckles made him want to play connect the dots, and her awkward expression with those wide blue eyes was the stuff of cheesy romantic movies.

So he gave her a smile to be polite and watched her cheeks twinge pink. She smiled back at him and his heart stopped in his chest for a beat before starting up a rapid tattoo. She seemed to get embarrassed by something and looked down and away at her phone. Ah, phones. The coping mechanisms for adorably awkward people. 

Ah, adorably awkward people. Catnip for those orphans tragically lucky enough to get inducted into the Bat Family.

He thought about introducing himself to her then. He thought about it when she sat in the seat across from him on the bus. He thought about it when they got off at the same spot.

He figured that he had to when they kept walking the same way and she was, rightfully, getting a bit more anxious every time she looked back at him. Still, he really wasn’t planning on doing it by blurting out that he wasn’t following her.

She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrows, slowing her walk to a stop so that they could talk. The corner of her mouth twitched upwards like she was covering up her amusement. “Sorry if I’m a little paranoid, I’m coming off of a work binge, and you’ve been walking the same direction as me for a while.”

“No, I absolutely get it,” He assured her, knowing more than anybody just how much a healthy dose of anxiety might seem paranoid in other towns but was more than called for in Bludhaven. He held up a finger to signal her to wait while he pulled out his badge to show her. Her eyes widened and she blushed a little bit. “Trust me, I’m a detective. It’s the smartest thing for you to do to be suspicious. I’m just going to my apartment right now.”

“Me too. My apartment, not yours. Why would I be going to yours?” She looked a bit flustered. Her nervous laughter could make baby birds fly for the first time, and the way her eyes flitted away from him as she anxiously ran her fingers through her hair and pulled at her bun made him want to write poetry. “What complex do you live in? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not at all. I live at Sunrise Springs. Ironic, as I’m sure this part of Bludhaven hasn’t seen sunlight in probably...eighty years? That is before you came along.” Dick tested the waters by flirting offhandedly when he noticed the faraway look on her face. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you’re fine, I’m just surprised that we’ve never seen each other.” She blinked.

Dick raised his eyebrows in surprise after connecting the dots. “You live near Sunrise Springs?”

“I live in Sunrise Springs.” She corrected.

Dick smiled at her, mentally reminding himself that good things can come from meeting your fucking neighbors and that this beautiful stranger might just end up being a good friend to have. It was on instinct that he was able to catch her before she fell. His hands fumbled around her waist and arm as he pulled her back onto her feet. “Falling for me already?” He teased lightheartedly. He cautiously kept one hand on hip and the other on her shoulder to keep her steady as he backed away. “You don’t even know my name.”

“Distracting,” Felicity muttered before catching herself. “Sorry, um.” She scrambled away from him awkwardly. “Sorry, again, I didn’t- I’d like to blame being being tired but truth is that I’m clumsy and awkward.”

Dick let out a quiet laugh at her recovery and watched as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He tried not to focus on the pink of her cheeks or the blue of her eyes as she looked around. He was a grown ass man--no stranger to crushes and determined not to act like an idiot in front of this new ray of sunshine.

“I’m Dick.” He held out his hand politely because he was a functioning human being. “Well, Richard. Grayson, Richard Grayson.”

“Felicity Smoak.” She smiled and gripped his hand in response.

“Nice to meet you, Felicity.” His grin widened as he squeezed her hand gently before letting her go. “Do you mind if I walk you home? These streets aren’t exactly safe.”

Felicity rolled her eyes--oh no, that wasn’t a good sign. “Trust me, Dick, I know. I can take care of myself. I had one hand on my taser until you showed me our badge.”

That startled another laugh of him, but he chose his next words carefully. He didn’t want Felicity to think that he was insinuating that she couldn’t look after herself. “I can’t say that I’m surprised. I wasn’t trying to say that you couldn’t take care of yourself, I’m just saying that you don’t have to do it alone.”

“Well,” Felicity gnawed on her bottom lip in contemplation. “I guess there’s no harm, seeing as we’re going to the same place.”

At that, Dick held out his elbow for her to hook her arm through, raising an eyebrow at her in challenge. Holding back a smile, she rolled her eyes and did as expected.

“Oh, knight, please allow me the honor of being thine escort this evening,” Oh my god, what a dork. Dick’s grin grew even larger.

“It would be mine honor and a privilege, m’lady.” He laughed happily and began to escort her to their building. He had a feeling that this would the start of a beautiful friendship.

*

Dick wasn’t able to have another conversation with Felicity for a while after that. After his car got fixed, he stopped taking the bus which cancelled out any interaction there, and he had a feeling that Felicity didn’t really have a normal at which she got off of work. He saw her in the staircase a few times--typically when one or both of them were in a rush or encumbered. 

He didn’t expect to see her at a crime scene.

He really didn’t expect to see her as a hostage.

He didn’t exactly know everything about Felicity Smoak, but he knew she was good people. He knew she was dorky and smart and he never--ever--wanted to see her looking that terrified with the barrel of a gun pressed against the small of her back. He never wanted to see her used as a human shield. When he saw her face on the security camera, his heart just about stopped. When he saw her rebellion against the gunmen, his heart sunk.

_God save me from women too smart and too moral for their own good._

Dick couldn’t tell you how long it took before the police sniper across the road took care of the situation in a way Bruce would’ve hated, but he could tell you exactly how many times he called her name before she finally looked at him with recognition in her eyes. He could tell you exactly how many times he had to call her name, his hands on her shoulders, before she jerked to attention.

After she blinked at him a few times, her brilliant blue eyes no longer clouded over as she took in his undoubtedly ruffled appearance. “You with me?” He asked, concern dripping from his voice.

“Yeah,” She croaked out before wincing at the state of her own voice. She cleared her throat and continued stronger. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Dick held her gaze for a minute before nodding, mostly to himself. “You scared the shit outta me, neighbor. Why the hell did they even single you out?”

Felicity swallowed a few times to coat her throat before she wa able to answer. “Th- they asked for the person with the most access. The man- manager, she has four kids. I don’t have anyone, and I can- I can get access to any system I want.”

Dick felt anger course through him at the idea that she could just...weigh her life against someone else’s like that and find her own so dispensable. God...she...she really thought her life was dispensable. Whatever she’s been through--wherever she went when her eyes were clouded over--it gave her the same self loathing that Dick had seen in Bruce. Dick closed his eyes for a beat and took a deep breath. One thing at a time. “What do you mean, you can get any access you want?”

“I- I’m good with computers.” She pulled her arms close to her body and began absentmindedly rubbing her hands together. Dick sighed heavily, using his thumb and first finger to pinch the bridge of his nose, muttering something to himself about having a type. He took in her body language for a beat before gesturing toward his car. He opened the passenger side and retrieved his coat before wrapping it around her shoulders, the wool hanging loosely and far too big around her.

They stayed silent apart from her mumbled thanks as she slipped her arms through and fumbled with his buttons. He let out another sigh as he looked down at her, trying to get his head on straight. “I’ll give you ride home after we’re done with you here, alright?” He offered quietly.

“I don’t- you’ve already helped me enough, Dick.” She held up her shaking heads.

“No, I haven’t.” Dick shook his head. “Listen, Smoak, I’m not gonna pretend to know you, but I know that wherever you went back there, it wasn’t related to this. This made you remember something else, triggered something else, and while I’m not going to force you to tell me, I will hate myself if I just let you deal with it alone.”

“I don’t deserve this,” She spoke quietly.

“Tough.” Dick stepped toward her. “I took an oath to protect and serve, not to judge. Besides, I’d like to think that we’re on our way to being friends.”

Felicity swayed, really barely enough for Dick to notice. He gently held her shoulder and stared down at her searchingly for a beat.

“Plus, I’ve always been a sucker for a damsel in distress.” Dick snarked, a shit eating grin valiantly trying to cover his worried expression. Felicity played along and rolled her eyes.

“O’ knight, my knight, thou truly ist my sole saviour in the face of doom.” Felicity drawled in a deadpan tone.

Dick chuckled. “From my point of view, m’lady, you rescued yourself.” Felicity gave him a small, approving smile, before his captain caught his attention and angrily waved Dick over. “I’ve gotta go work, but you stay here, and I’ll be back when I’m done.”

Felicity nodded, watching him leave wordlessly before sitting in the passenger seat of his car, keeping the door open to keep the in-car light on. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop her from drifting to that place in her mind every time he left, but each time, Dick would make his way over and snap her out of it--each time easier than the last.

*

“Your apartment is clean,” Dick finished his walk through and gently guided Felicity into her living room. “Metaphorically.”

Felicity hummed absentmindedly. She stared at her wall blankly until Dick sat down next to her. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second before her quiet voice startled him into looking over at her. “You’re one hell of a cop, Grayson.”

“Oh?” Dick leaned back against her couch and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah.” Felicity nodded, almost to herself, and shrugged out of his coat. “You’re good.”

Dick smiled a little bit and accepted his coat from her. “You keep talking like this and a guy could get a complex.” Felicity’s eyes were hollow as she looked out of her window. “You know, Felicity--”

“Don’t,” She stopped him. “Please.”

Dick closed his eyes to get away from the crushed expression on her face. “I’m just saying...you risked your life for a woman you barely know. You’re good, too.”

Felicity shook her head and curled up into the arm of her couch. He never realized that she was so small... “I’m going to go ahead and go to sleep.”

“Alright,” Dick nodded, filing away her reactions as he stood from her couch. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

*

She made cookies for him. _Cookies_ to _thank_ him for just being there for her. She got flustered when he answered the door shirtless after his shower and she _made him cookies_. Dick was having trouble handling this crush because she made him cookies and every now and then she would just fucking...smile at him...and Dick’s brain would just stop working.

She was expressive--more expressive than the people Dick was used to being around--and he enjoyed watching emotions play out on her face like a stage. Part of him was almost fooled by the easy way she could pretend that whatever happened in her past didn’t affect her anymore. 

They played hooky together. Or, rather, Dick convinced her to play hooky while he had a day off that he had planned to use to investigate a few mob hitters that had been growing too courageous in the past couple of weeks. So he played hooky, just on his night job, so it wasn’t like he could’ve told her.

_“Hey, Felicity, thanks for the cookies! Wanna give me an excuse not to be Nightwing in the middle of the day?”_

_“Why sure thing, Dick! That sure sounds fun!”_

Ugh, why did his internal Felicity sound like a 50’s sitcom wife?

 _Whatever_ , he had fun anyway. 

*

He stared out into the inky black, overly polluted sky as he leaned against the brick wall of their apartment complex. He didn’t notice her approach, mind too occupied with the botched mission and too blurred by the nicotine in his cigarette to notice too much, hot blonde or otherwise.

He was haggard, running on less than three hours of sleep and a lifetime of heartbreak.

_The scream that ripped from Kaldur’s throat as he watched--_

He took in a drag of the drug. It was a nasty habit, smoking. He’d tried to quit too many times to count, but when the shit hit the fan, he always had at least a couple. Something to take the edge off. Looking back on it, he probably picked the habit up from Jason.

Jason.

Wally.

Zatanna.

Kaldur.

_Bruce grabbed his arm gently when they were back at the cave and that in and of itself would’ve been a surprise if Dick was his normal self. Bruce stayed gruff as usual, but his words were laced with sincerity._

_“It wasn’t your fault.”_

Dick wondered how fucking horrible he must’ve looked if _Bruce_ had felt obligated to say something. He wondered if it was a latent paternal responsibility or if it was a team leader thing. Or maybe if was that Bruce had looked just as haunted when they’d thought Clark was dead that one time. And the other time.

It was starting to snow, but Dick was used to the cold by now.

Felicity saddled up next to him without a word, simply standing next to him as if to help him keep the entire building up with just their two backs. He glanced over at her and...yeah, she’d probably be the kind of person to take on his burden if he gave it to her. She was just like that. Too good.

Dick wondered idly what Bruce would think of her. He could hear his voice in his head now, _“Falling in love is dangerous, Dick. Dangerous for her.”_

She reminded him of Clark in many ways. A goddamn paragon. But she was smarter than Clark--maybe smarter than Bruce and definitely on par with Barbara--and inside of her sat a deep, still pool with the potential for a raging hurricane that was nothing short of Batman-esque. To Dick, she dangerous in the same way both Bruce and Clark were. She drew people in. People fought for her, believed in her.

He wondered if she knew the power that she wielded.

He wondered if he’d drag her into a world where she’d have to wield it.

He wondered if she’d die, too.

“So,” She huffed out after a few minutes of silence, the cold preserving her breath in front of them. “You look about as shitty as I feel.”

Dick felt that wry, tired grin fight against the scowl on his face, “Yet you still look like god’s gift to humanity.”

“And you still act like it,” She rebutted effortlessly, but the teasing fell flat for both of them.

Dick put out his cigarette. He didn’t want the smell staining her favorite coat. Little by little, he felt like he began to return to himself. He silently moved his hand, wrapping his warm fingers around her chilled hand and pulling her a bit closer. She didn’t protest, instead she rested her head against his shoulder and together they stared into a parking lot as snow settled on the road.

“I have chocolate milk and red wine in my apartment,” She said. “What kind of comfort do you want?”

He shrugged, unsure and unafraid of what it meant that she didn’t ask, didn’t push. She lead him up the stairs to her apartment and left him on the couch while she grabbed the chocolate milk and a copy of Mulan for them.

Halfway through the movie, silent tears rushed down Dick’s face. She still didn’t ask. She simply held his hand until he could feel like he could breathe on his own again.

She didn’t let go after he sat back up, red faced and as okay as he was gonna get. He couldn’t put into words how thankful he was for it.

“I went to Gotham on a case,” He told the half truth without looking at her. “An old friend was helping out and I- he died. I got him- I got him killed.”

Felicity pursed her lips and looked up at him from the corner of her eye. “The nuclear missile that hit Havenrock was headed towards Monument Point. Millions would’ve died as opposed to tens of thousands. I changed the missile’s end point and I’m the reason those people are dead now.”

Dick swallowed and squeezed her hand. “That’s an impossible decision.”

“It was. And I’m sure,” Felicity took a deep breath and looked Dick in the eyes, “that whatever events unfolded to make your friend die put you in an impossible situation, too. You once told me that there was good in me and I didn’t believe you. So now, I’m telling you that there’s good in you. I can see it.”

“I don’t believe you,” Dick breathed out honestly.

“Tough.” Felicity answered. “I believe in you. Take your time, fall apart, mourn and grieve. But we are more than the deaths that surround us. We have to be.”

Dick pursed his lips and stared at her for a second before moving forward. He put his unoccupied hand on the side of her jaw and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I think once I feel like myself again, I’m gonna feel very lucky to have met you.”

Felicity snorted and shook her head, cheeks pink. “Nah, I’m just decent.”

“Felicity Smoak, you’re a goddess and anyone who says otherwise will be arrested.” Dick declared, feeling lighter with her beside him. “Now, Mulan.”

“Yes! Mulan!” Felicity nodded and moved closer into his side as they watched the movie.

He could hear Bruce in his head, calling him a goddamn idiot for falling in love so recklessly. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

*

She found out he was a vigilante, he didn’t want to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao remember this story that I promised at the beginning of the year YEET
> 
> anyway, I've been working, I'm still working, I'm a slave to the capitalist machine. Don't ask me for new things. I'm tired and dried up as a writer. This is only done because I randomly got inspiration.
> 
> ((I'm not dried up, but I'm,,,, so close u guys...))


End file.
